What comes after
by Edward0Elric
Summary: Edward is a transfer student who likes the most noticeable guy in school... Will it ever work? Edvy. EdxEnvy. Maybe slight yaoi later chapters depends should I? You tell. Rated K for now. My first ever fanfic so go easy on me. All in all enjoy! Note: I UPDATED CHAPTERS SO IT SHOULD BE BETTER NOW! ;D There will be some bad language
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Alphonse has his body and the "Sins" or Humunculi are not enemies.)

"talking"

'_thinking'_

(Edwards POV)

"Brother get up! It's our first day of school! You don't want to be late do you?" said an overly excited voice that came from my younger brother Alphonse. In response I just grunted. When I herd foot steps indicating that he had gone, I grunted again and sat up. I grabbed my everyday clothes, which was a black tank top, baggy black trousers (which had to be held up with a belt), my favorite black shoes and to top it off a long red coat that went down to my knees (which i wear even in the summer). _'This is stupid the only reason I and Al has to go to school is because Roy sujested that I 'missed out' on school and that by law we had to go. That Bast-'_ I sighed, braided my golden hair that stoped halfway down my back, grabbed my alchemist watch and then set off to the kitchen were my brother was. He looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I see your finally up, brother" Al Beamed sitting at the table. I nodded and smiled back. I sat down at the table and started eat the already laid out food. While I was eating Al was reading the news paper in front of him looking for 'interesting' news, finding none he put it down. As soon as I was done Al took the empty plate and washed it up. When he finished he sat down and stared at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong Al?" I asked turning around to see whether he was looking at me or something or behind me (which by the why can't be possible). I soon turned back to realize he was indeed looking at me.

"Brother are you going to be ok? you seem pale..." at this he stood up and leaned over the table and put a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. Although as quick as it came it retreated back. I looked at him

"Well you _are _a bit hotter than usual..." At this I smirked.

"Why thank you!" I replied playfully. Alphonse looked confused at this, obviously not getting the joke. That made my smirk widen. Al's face pinged with realization at what I said then tutted, I laughed. "Don't worry about it i'm fine" I reassured as I stood up and walked to were the rest of my stuff was packed, Al soon following.

When we arrived at school, (a little to early if you asked me) the principle, Bradley, was waiting at the entrance for something, and that something turned out to be us. As soon as he spotted us he was in front of us in a blink of an eye. "So you must be the Elric brothers, I am principle Bradley..." He looks at Al "Ahh you are the older brother I presume...?" At this I was furious. I bit back my anger.

"Umm..." Al looked at me nervously "I think you looking for my older brother Edward" He pointed at me.

"Ohh..." Bradley look at me "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It's just that you are a bit-" _'Don't say it!' _"shorter, that I thought..."

After that I snapped. Alphonse took caution and stepped back ready to grab me before I wrecked the whole school. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD GET LOST IN TWO GRAINS OF SAND?!" I went to lunge at him but Al grabbed me before I could.

"Brother I don't think he said any of that..." He looked at the startled principle and continued "I'm very sorry he..." Bradley snapped out of it and shook his head. He then raised a hand and pointed it to the door. "Nothing to worry about. Now would you like a quick tour of the school before it starts?" Then without giving us time to answer, he walked towards what he was previously pointing to and motioned us to follow, which to my surprise we did.

So... how was it for a first? do you want me continue? please tell! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

(Ed's POV)

After what seemed like forever, we finally finished the tour and was now at our new lockers._  
_

"Hey brother, what lessons do you have?" Al asked in a voice that showed he was way too exited. "I have English, Sociology, P.E., Drama, Science then Math..." He continued while taking quick glances at the piece of paper I presumed were his time table in his hands.

"Huh? Oh.. Hold on..." I grabbed the paper from my pocket and skimmed it over only to have it snatched away by Al in a mini-second. "HEY!" I nearly shouted, with a hint of playfulness evident in my voice.

He giggled then gave it back, turned around and said "Awwww you don't any lessons with me..." sounding hurt. _'Duh... we are different grades not to mention age' _I thought. I looked the paper in my hand over one more time... _'I have Math, Science, English, ICU, Ethics then Art? Why? I'm not exactly the artistic typ-' _I was snapped out of thought when a wrench came flying and hit me on the head.

"BROTHER!" Al shouted then ran up to me. I dropped to the floor, gripped my head and started rocking back and forth in hopes that the pain would go away... It didn't. I heard foot steps come closer, they stopped just in front of me. I looked up only to have a girl with blond hair that reached half way down her back in a high pony tail glaring back at me, she was wearing a white t-shirt under neath a light pink jacket, blue jeans and a look on her face that tells you 'Make one move and I will hurt you!'

I let go of my throbbing head and stood up, she was 2 inches taller, despite we were the same age. "H-Hey there, Winry. What's up?" I said failing to keep the annoyance and the that I was scared in my voice, but it was good she didn't notice.

"You disappear for eight years without a trace or even a good bye, then suddenly turn up in my school and the first thing you say is 'What's up?'!?" with every word she said she got louder. I barely noticed she had a tear in the corner of her eye.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. That was when Al took over. "C-Calm down W-Winry... the past eight years have been hard for the two of us..." Innocence took over his voice completely. Winry noticed this and calmed down.

"What do you mean?" She ask curiously Al looked down at his feet and shuffle on the spot nervously "I-I can't tell..." Winry, annoyed, dismissed the conversation and turn around "Whatever, I'm going to class see you at lunch, yeah?" with that she ran of.

Is it good? or bad? i would like to know. Sorry about the shortness! )


	3. Chapter 3

(Still Ed's POV :D Do you think I should put a bit of Envy's POV too?)

First lesson: Math

I arrived at math waaaaay too early, when I opened the door I hesitantly looked around the classroom, not to my surprise no one was there yet. I glanced at the clock that was above the door, sighed, then took a seat at the far end of the room. _'hmm... looks like I have 10 minutes before class starts... might as well read.' _I opened a book called _"Science: the human_ body." out of my bag and opened it to page 147. It was my favorite book. I got it from my mum on Christmas before she... passed away... I've read it 32 times and could recite half of the book without looking.

About 5 minutes of getting lost in the book I hardly noticed a guy was sitting on the chair on the left to me. I glanced up to see who it was, he was a slightly skinny but tall teen, he wore a black tank top that stopped just above he stomach and baggy black trousers, also his hair was long and pointy and dark green with a tint of black almost like a palm tree.I snickered at the thought which unfortunately got the teens attention. I looked back to my book before he looked at me fully. He stared at me, I couldn't see it but I could feel it, his glaring at me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds... Then the palm tree said something.

"Hey... I haven't seen you here before, you new?" he continued to glare at me.

I turned to look at him, we looked each other in eye. _'Violet... It's unusual but fits him perfectly'_

I would have gotten lost in those eyes, if I didn't realize and look at my book again in an attempt to hide my blush. "Uh.. Y-yeah..." I murmured not looking up from my book. _'what is happening to me?__'_ I pondered internally hoping right now he didn't see my face.

Luckily for me student's were piling in and settling down ready for math. The teacher then came in, he was a fairly tall man probably a good 7 inches above me... bearing in mine though i am pretty...sho- Anyway! He turned around to look at the class that was when i realized it was none other than Roy! Seeing that i was shocked he looked at me briefly but that was enough time to send me a mischivious smile. He then looked at the class and introduced himself as Mr Mustang and began lecturing about how to solve grade C question. Of course me still shocked and angry, his words passed me. Snapping out of it I looked at the palm tree next to me. He was already looking at me, and once again our eyes met. He leaned in closer and whispered. "What's your name, pipsqueak? Mine is Envy Alighieri."

_'Envy? What sort of name is that?'_ I thought but was careful not to say it out loud, for the guy looked like he could kill anyone he wanted. Then what he called me sunk in and made me snap "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN THOUGH A MICROSCOPE?!" I half-whispered and half-shouted making sure Roy and the other students didn't hear. Envy, obviously taken aback, stared at me as if was crazy but smirked nonetheless. Calming down a bit I continued. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed..." After that I turned to the front blushing form anger at being called short, but mostly from embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guy's if I took so long ^^"**

* * *

(Ed's POV)

Next lesson: Science

I love Science. It is the only thing that interests me in school. I would always be the first one to turn up in class never missing a day, but today was different I turned up 5 minutes late. I was freaking out mentally, running down the hallway to get to class I scowled at myself _'Edward you moron! You never miss science! So how could you- ARGG! It's all Roy's fault!' _After Math I had a little chat with Roy and asked him what he was doing here. He then spilled the truth about why I was actually here... Apparently it's for a mission but he would not tell me what it was about._ 'God, I hope the teacher is forgiving...'_ but... I did _not_ know how wrong I was. I stopped out side the class door, took a beep breath and opened it. I gasped and stepped backwards in terror. My teacher was the one and only Izumi Curtis. Izumi is mine and Alphonse's "tutor" if you would call her that, and has been since I was 7 and Al was 6.

_Flashback_

It started on a rainy day after _Hoenhiem_ left us and our mum died. Me and Al were taking a walk when something caught my eye: Loads of men were trying to block of a flood (which indicated that the dam had collapsed) with what seemed like sacks of sand but were failing. A woman wearing a dress looking like a lab coat and long black stringy hair in a pony tail came and examined the problem with a man behind her the size of a bear. Smiling as if accepting the challenge she told everyone to step back and to my surprise they obeyed. She clapped her hands and in the blink of an eye they were on the ground. Blue light was forming and a wall suddenly appeared blocking the water.

"That should hold off a while" She told the men. After that she coughed and blood was pouring out her mouth and in an instant the bear-like man helped her. She insisted that she was fine.

"Alchemy without a circle?" I whispered aware of the event the just occurred but paid no attention to seeing as though she was fine.

"Brother...!" Al whispered. I nodded and just as she was about to leave I wormed through the crowd that had just formed and was soon at her feet with Al next to me.

"Hmmm?" She looked at us confused as to why we stopped her.

I stared into her eyes, gulped and shouted in unison with Al "Please would you become our teacher!" By the end of the sentence we were on our knees looking at the ground.

She stared for a moment then bluntly stated "No." And continued to walk around us. We both shot up and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and stared at us in disbelief at our nerves to stop her.

Looking at me assuming I was the oldest she began. "Listen kid. I have no intentions to become a teacher or take in any students now go home to you mother and stay there." We froze and then slowly letting go of her arm we looked down at the floor in sadness. At this she looked confused.

"They don't have a mother or father," said a voice somewhere from the crowd. Izumi tried to find the source of it, while Al and I stayed staring at the ground. "There mother died not to long ago and their father left them." The voice was finally uncovered when the source of it got through the crowd. "My name is Pinako. I am currently looking after these poor boys."

Izumi stared at her for a minute then turned to us and sighed. Me and Al looked at her "Fine." She concluded looking in our eyes. She smirked then continued. "But! It's not going to be easy!" She looked at Pinako only to reseave a nod in return. Then she started walking motioning for us to follow. I looked at Al, and he looked at me. We both gulped once more and then followed.

From there on it was just hell: She left us on and island for two months with nothing but a knife, she nearly killed us both in and attempt to make us stronger and loads of unimaginably dangerous stuff. It's a surprise as to how we are still alive right now.

_Flashback__End_

__"T-Teacher! What are you doing here?" At this point I was terrified but did not let it show. _'Oh god no! Anyone but her!'_

"Oooh. Edward! What are you doing turning up to class," she looked at the clock then back at me. "7 minutes late?" She smiled evilly.

"I-I had some catching up to do with the teacher I had in the previous lesson..." I tried to avoid eye contact but she was having none of it.

"Sit down and stay here after class we have some 'catching up' to do." Her smile widened by catching up she meant either 1. Training 2. Punishment or 3. Talking and _neither_ of them were good! I quickly made my way to the empty seat which by chance happened to be by the one and only Envy. Ignoring all the stares coming from the students I sat down ready for the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, for taking so long, but this year is going to be busy for me so sorry it's not as good... Hope you enjoy ;) and Review what you would like to happen! It might just come true :D

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Once class was over I stayed sat at my desk while the other students got up and left for what little of a break they had. Envy did hesitate going out the door once he saw that I wasn't following, which for some reason made me blush, but soon left when he saw the glare that Teacher was giving me sitting behind her desk. Once he did leave I turned to look Teacher in the eye.

'Boy, if looking can kill...' After what felt like an eternity of silence she spoke, "So Edward..." She paused looking away she continued "A little birdy told me your an alchemist..."

'Winry!' I gulped she looked me in eye.

"Care to explain how..." I knew it was a rhetorical question and I also knew that she hated alchemists. After, a long silence was greeted in the room until the door burst open. Where Risa who was currently posing as a student (Roy's idea...) stood. She looked at me then at Teacher then, back to me to which she nodded and then left. I knew what she meant, it meant that Roy needed to see me... As much as I hated him, I couldn't help the fact that I was thankful for him getting me out of this situation even if it wasn't intentional. I stood and stared at teacher who was still glaring at me presumably still waiting for an answer.

"I... Uhh .. Have to go... It's kinda important..." Before she could argue I turned, grabbed my stuff and ran to where Roy was at, and somewhere deep inside I knew I was going to regret it. But being who I am I Ignored it and pressed on.

When I arrived Riza was, what I assumed trying to get Roy to work, but of course as soon as Roy saw me he used me as an excuse. He announced "Ahh! Edward! Sorry Riza but can you give us a moment...?"

At this Riza sighed then glared at Roy who instinctively stiffened, then she left. When she closed the door Roy in an instant relaxed then looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. It caught me of guard. I stood there waiting for him to tell me why i was here but all he did was stare as if he was in a different world.

"So...?" I impatience evident in my voice. At this he jump and then declared as if it wasn't obvious.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking..." a pause, I rolled my eyes "Edward I need you to do a little something for me..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I was informed that the last chapter was a cliffhanger, and i'm sorry! I have updated this chapter earlier for you and I don't know if it helps (probably wont) but I, myself, am still trying to figure out what happens next and my brain just won't work. So please bare with me for now, thanks! ^^"

Next day (Saturday)~

'It's three o'clock in the morning this better be good!' I thought as I was waiting outside for Riza or Roy to invite my into their office. 'Stupid bast-' My thoughts were disrupted when Riza came out to greet me, and with a nod she stated "Hello Edward."

I grunted in return I wasn't in the mood for polite conversation. She held the door open for me as I walked in with a look full of anger and tiredness looking at Roy the very person I despise.

"Ahhh! Edward! There you are!" Said person exclaimed like it wasn't obvious. Once again I grunted louder but then I whispered in between a yawn. "Kay, i'm here. What do you want me to do?" Then I took a seat. To tired to stand up.

Roy just smirked and leaned back in his chair eyeing the door I just came through. A moment later said door burst open, I turned to look at what the hell just happened but in walked "T-Teacher?!"

"Hello Ed!" Teacher smirked like she thought only that could tear my head off. I turned to roy "what's this about...?" By this point I was wide awake.

Roy laughed at the expression on my face. It was a mix of anger, confusion and shock. "You'll soon find out..." and with that I was sent out the door with Teacher and a piece of paper in my hand. 'Man, this is going to be a long day...'

Me and Teacher was now walking silently to the destination on the paper. It was annoying, the only thing on the paper was an address and what things to ask for and pick up there.

When we arrived Teacher knocked on the door without hesitation. We waited a few seconds before the door opened and in it's place a very tall man. He had black spiked hair, and wore sunglasses, his face wore a dumb (or was it shocked...?) expression and two girls were behind him, clinging on two the back of his fluffy hooded, sleeveless jacket. On top of all that he looked like he was capable on braking down a brick wall with his bare hands. I though he looked creepy. He looked at me and smirked. Showing his insanely and oddly sharp teeth. God if looks can kill... I gulped

"What can I do for you Chibi" I held back my anger for fear of what he might do to me. He soon looked at teacher his voice gone seductive "and milady?" Teachers eyes narrowed and her face stiffened as she knew what he was trying to do. Trying to hide the look of anger on her features she grabbed the paper from my hands and shoved it in his face. "And hurry up about it!" she demanded.


	7. Important massage

Hey guys sorry if I got your hopes up in thinking this is a new chapter but sadly (and obviously) it is not... I just wanted to tell you that I have no idea when I am going to update because my laptop broke and I am, right now, using my family's computer to tell you this... The reason i'm not using this computer to update is because it goes very slow and freezes every 5 minutes... =_= annoying... this is already my second try... so yeah hope it gets fixed soon and as soon as it does i'll start on the next chapter (because I was briefly informed the last one was a 'cliffhanger' so yeah...) and again i'm sorry... OH! And check out my other fanfic! "Finally Free" It's a crossover of Kaoru from OHSHC and Kazemaru from Inazuma Eleven! Tell me what you think of it! Thanks! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry this is SOOOO late, as you already know, my computer broke down and THEN i had terrible writer's block but! i'm fine now! hehe and I have just realized that my story keeps switching from past tense to present tense, but to be honest, I don't care and i'm guessing you don't either so fuck it. ^_^ Anyway here you go...

Me and Teacher is in a room waiting for the creepy guy known as Greed to come back with the stuff listed on that annoying piece of paper. I was slouched on a green sofa that was placed dead in the center of the room while Teacher was stood at the window looking out of it intensely with her arms crossed. We waited in silence not even exchanging glances, I knew what Teacher could be like when in that position, for what felt like forever. I was just about to give up and go home until the door burst open and in came Greed holding a piece of clothing wrapped in a white suit bag. He gracefully handed me the bag and told me to give it to Mustang without looking in side it.

"Why can't I look inside? Am I not aloud to see what it is?" I asked while glaring at the man before me. He just grinned and held the door open as if expecting us to leave.

"Oh you'll find out what it is soon enough Chibi-san..." He slyly replied.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT!" I retorted. Then I growled and walked out of that godforsaken place.

Teacher walking behind me snickered and taunted, "still don't like to be reminded of your height, I see?" I growled again and walked faster, now half-running. After what felt like a marathon we arrived back in Central HQ. As always, without knocking, I kicked open the door and what I immediately noticed was that Envy was stood in front of the colonial bastards desk while he was sat in his usual chair opposite him.

"What's this about?" I asked while holding up the piece of wrapped clothing.

Mustang closed his eyes and wore an amused smile. "Go ahead and see what's in it..." He then opened his eyes and that amusement turned into excitement immediately. I looked at Envy and saw that he was staring straight at me. I cautiously opened the bag and removed it from the clothing. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

"Why did you get this?" I asked eagerly waiting for an answer the shock replaced with confusion. Mustang, being the selfish bastard he is, waited a few minutes to answer.

Getting impatient I gestured to what was in my hand. "Why did you get me to fetch my schools uniform, the female one?" Jumping to conclusions I pointed a finger at him dread washing the confusion away. "Oh my god, you're not going to force Riza to wear this are you?!" At this he fell out of his seat and everyone covered their mouth in order to control their laughter. Riza after hearing her name walked in, unnoticed by everyone but teacher, and listened intensively in hearing why she's been mentioned. Without waiting for an answer I continued, "I mean I know you had a fetish for girls in mini skirts but this is just going to far!" By this time Riza had a look of pure horror on her face while everyone in the room was laughing hysterically except me and the colonel as he was currently trying to calm his building rage.

"No... That is NOT. It!" He proclaimed. "These are for you!" At this everyone in the room immediately stopped dead and stared at me in disbelief their eyes switching from me and the bastard repeatedly until they finally landed on him. After that long uncomfortable silence, everyone including me and excluding mustang screamed "EEEEEEEEH?!"

Sorry it's so short again... I just have to go to school and I couldn't keep you waiting any longer so... Hehe... See ya~


End file.
